Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Extreme
by alphazoid
Summary: On investigating a mysterious signal, many men and women from different, yet similar, universes find themselves in a strange world. They must overcome their differences and rivalries to find a way to their respective homes. However, plans go terribly awry as an unforeseen visitor arrives and takes control.
1. It Begins

Hello, everyone, this is my first work, but hopefully it's good! And of course, the obligatory disclaimer:

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE GUNDAM FRANCHISE!**

Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's get to business! I'll do my best to keep each chapter going as fast as I can, but between college and work, I can't promise any particular speed. Finally, I'm loosely basing this on the storyline of Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, but with more characters, like Wu Fei and Quatre from Gundam Wing, Allensby and Chibodee from G Gundam… I could go on, but I don't want to spoil certain surprises. If you haven't played that game yet, I would seriously recommend it! I hope you enjoy it! I am always open to feedback, so if you see something wrong, point it out to me! I should probably mention some basic guidelines to help you out. Four of these ~ surrounding a number means that the chapter has either begun or ended. When you see Xxx, that shows that the point of view has shifted.

~~~~1~~~~

Amuro Ray slowly woke up with an unbelievable headache. "Ugh. What happened?" Looking around, he saw the familiar sight of the Nu Gundam's cockpit. For some reason, it was shut down. Worried that he'd been captured by a Zeon unit, he wasted no time in checking the Nu Gundam's systems. _Armor's OK. Fin funnels check out. Let's see what state the frame's in. Alright, now how's the psychoframe?_ Soon, he was satisfied that every system onboard was nominal. "Okay, let's see what's happening," he said to no one in particular. As soon as he turned on the radar and cameras, he was astonished at what he saw. _How am I on Earth? The signal I followed was somewhere around…_

He stopped that train of thought as the sights of the destroyed colony that was once his home filled his mind. Shuddering, he focused on the matter at hand. _I can't get a bearing. Where am I? Hang on._ _Looks like there's a mobile suit nearby._

After a few minutes, Amuro and the pilot calling himself Kou Uraki entered visual range of the conflict. Almost immediately, they were engulfed in the combat, simply preoccupied with surviving against seemingly endless mobile suits of various designs. Amuro recognized the Zakus and Hizacks, but all of the others were foreign to him. _New Zeon designs? How'd they make so many without us knowing?_

"Setsuna F. Seiei, eliminating the target." An unknown pilot, presumably this Setsuna person, dropped from the sky and started to annihilate the opposing forces.

"So, you're here to help? Finally, some good news," Amuro said as he opened a line to the newcomer.

"What's that Gundam? Is it from Celestial Being?" Setsuna asked as soon as there was a lull in the fighting.

"Celestial Being? What's that organization?" Amuro replied.

"Can't be. Must be another unidentified Gundam," Setsuna commented. However, they were soon engaged once more before the conversation could proceed any further.

"Why do you insist upon these tests?" a bass voice demanded. "You know that the humans have never changed, so why should they?"

"Brother! Do not question him!" a baritone voice protested. "He is the only reason we are allowed to still exist!"

"Bah! Existence is meaningless without honor! Working from these shadows, manipulating others, this is not honorable!" the bass voice retorted.

A gruff voice simply scoffed at this. "Perhaps, but it's necessary."

"And how would you know? All you do is rush around like a bull, making such loud noises!" the bass voice shouted.

"Why, you little…"

The three argued for some time before a noble voice bellowed, "SILENCE!" His voice echoed through the small pocket dimension that was their domain. The others quickly fell silent. "To answer your question, I have chosen these ones in particular because they fought for something other than themselves. They sought to bring peace to their worlds. If they can overcome their differences, they can pave the way for the dialogue that is to come."

"I see," the bass voice replied. "How long should we wait to begin to make ourselves known?"

"We shall give them exactly one week from now," the noble voice said. "That should give the others more than enough time to join small forces," as he watched an image following an all-white mobile suit with what appeared to be a horn on its head as it fought through many other, weaker mobile suits. Just then, the suit expanded, revealing a glowing pink frame just underneath the armor; at the same time, the faceplate opened up while the horn split in two lengthwise, revealing the typical face design of a Gundam. "Yes, I see promise in this group."

~~~~1~~~~

So how was that? Pretty cool, right? I tried to keep it true to the original as I could, but from now on, it starts to deviate from the official storyline. As I said earlier, please let me know what you think! See you next chapter!


	2. Wolf vs Wolf vs Wolf

Hello again! Sorry I didn't do a whole lot in the last chapter, but I just wanted you all to have a taste of the storyline before I got crazy with the action. So, in other words, the action starts now! Also, I wanted to write this earlier, but it seems that my food has recently been high in vitamin lazy, so I hadn't gotten around to it. In all seriousness, I've just started college, so it's a little crazy. Also, I'm sorry for the nonexistent scene breaks last chapter, but I'm still getting used to the layout system on this website. I'm trying to be better about that. I feel like I should tell you what this was originally going to be. Ehh. I'll do that at the end of the chapter.

~~~~2~~~~

The Duel Gundam and a red and black GuAIZ walked side by side in a desert as the pilots communicated to each other the recent events that had brought them here.

"I see. I can't believe that the same signal brought us here, Yzak," the GuAIZ's pilot stated bluntly.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't take you as one who'd help with a search-and-rescue, Hartman," Yzak responded.

"Well, it may've been a damsel in distress," Hartman replied.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "You never change, do you?" Yzak asked his cousin.

"Nope. Mostly 'cause you wouldn't recognize me if I did," Hartman joked.

Yzak chuckled at this. Before he got his witty comeback out, his radar informed him that an unidentified unit had appeared. "Hartman!"

"I see it. Just like old times?"

"Sure thing," Yzak said as he looked at his brother and smiled. _Back to back with my cousin. Hell yeah._

"I'll show him why I'm called the Red Wolf!" Hartman yelled as he charged the newcomer.

Xxx

"Damn, Flit, you've really grown up since I last saw you," Woolf Enneacle told his old friend as they boosted toward the signal of the Diva.

"Yeah. You know, I never really asked what happened to you after you left the Diva," Flit remarked.

"Eh, not a lot," Woolf responded. "Tried to go back to the MSGP. Didn't really feel it. I was actually on my way back to the Diva when I picked up that signal. Three guesses what happened next."

At that moment, the ground started to explode around them. Whether they wanted to or not, they'd been dragged into this battle.

"Wow. Figured I'd find a battle before it found me. Must've been caught up in that conversation more than I thought," Woolf stated.

Xxx

As Shin Matsunaga dodged and blocked blow after blow from the red and black mobile suit, he simply chuckled to himself. "This is nothing," he gloated. "Prepare to witness the power of the White Wolf of Solomon! SIEG ZEON!" he screamed as he punched the thrusters on his high-mobility Zaku II, throwing away the giant bazooka. At the same time, he pulled the heat hawk from his hip armor and activated it.

Xxx

Hartman almost had a hard time keeping up with the white mobile suit. Almost. It was hard, but he was barely able to match the suit's movements. _Whoever the pilot is, they're clearly an ace,_ Hartman thought to himself. However, even that thought slowed his reaction time fatally. The next thing he knew, the white mobile suit's arm was raised, poised for the kill. As the hatchet came down, Hartman thought that he was finished. Suddenly, a purplish beam flew between the two combatants. The two stopped in place as they looked at the newcomers.

The two new mobile suits had their similarities, especially in the head area, but that was it. One was colored in all white, while the other was colored in white and blue with relatively small touches of yellow and red, and had a strange backpack with a spoiler on the top, and its chest had a glowing green symbol that resembled an "A". The all-white mobile suit had its rifle arm raised, heavily implying that it was the one that fired. It then opened a general channel, asking, "Alright, who shot at us? Ah, forget it. I'll take you both on."

Immediately, the same suit charged the two combatants, shooting its beam rifle. Strangely, instead of being distributed evenly, the residue energy skewed off at strange angles, like dirt off of a drill. Before the beam found its mark, the Duel Gundam intercepted it with its shield, having activated its phase armor system moments ago. "You'll have to get through me first!" Yzak bellowed as he aimed his own beam rifle at the attacker. The unidentified multi-colored unit then opened fire with its own beam rifle. Again, the residue skewed off at awkward angles. Yzak expertly dodged the beams and fired the grenade that was slung under the barrel.

Xxx

"Woolf, I've got this guy, go take those two out!" Flit grunted as the cockpit shook from the impact of the explosion. He then shot again and again, missing almost every time as the blue and orange suit kept evading, and the only times the beams did make contact with the suit, they were simply blocked with its shield. He soon figured out the pilot's movements and pulled the trigger one last time, ready to end it. However, the DODS rifle didn't fire. Looking down, he saw that the energy had run out. Cursing, he threw the rifle away and drew a beam sword from the side skirt.

Xxx

Yzak smirked. "Heh. This is my specialty." He dropped his beam rifle and drew his own beam saber. The two units then joined in a deadly dance of light and energy.

Xxx

Hartman was faring somewhat better now, as his first opponent's attention was split between him and the newcomer, but the newcomer had made good on his promise, and was fighting the both of them. Quite well, Hartman noticed. However, this also worked against him, as his attention was also split. It was all he could do to dodge the many blows coming his way. He was starting to regret picking this fight. During the course of the battle, he had to drop his rifle for fear of it being sliced in half. After all, if it was damaged, who would repair it? And how? There wasn't exactly a large amount of materials nearby. He was just reduced to his composite shield. However, it was too large and clumsy to use effectively as an offensive weapon at this range, so he was forced to go on the defensive. He did manage a strike or two, but they were mostly ineffective, only nicking a shield.

The moment he actually got far enough to actually use it, he took a chance. He activated the twin beam claws integrated into his shield and spun his mobile suit, taking an extremely large swing. If this worked, he could take out both in one go. If not, this was the biggest opening ever. The pilot of the mobile suit with the red wolf symbol on his shield – it definitely looked like a Gundam – noticed his attack, however. He deftly blocked the attack, and brought his beam saber to stab him.

Reacting on instinct, he turned off the beam claws and boosted to his left. Directly in front of the mono-eyed suit. _Well, shit_ , was all he could think as the suit flipped backwards, kicking the GuAIZ onto its back. Dazed, he saw the descending axe too late. As the axe was halfway down, however, a deep voice commanded, "STOP!"

Xxx

Looking around, Shin knew that he couldn't take them all on by himself. His heat hawk had barely penetrated his opponent's armor before he had stopped. He lifted it out, revealing a scar, but it was just cosmetic. Taking another look around, he counted them all. At least 30, more would definitely be in hiding. Not very hard, considering that the paint on the mobile suits blended in perfectly with the sand around them. Grimacing, he threw down his heat hawk. He opened the cockpit and went outside with his hands up, his cobalt blue hair whipping through the dry wind. Looking around, he saw that the other pilots were doing the same thing. The pilot of the Gundam with the lit-up chest appeared to be about as he was, with hair a few shades lighter than his own, and had a mustache of the same color. _Strange, but I'm not one to judge_ , he mused as his hand moved to wipe the sweat from his beard. Which happened to be the same shade of blue as his hair. _So, now what?_

Xxx

Rashid Kurama, the leader of the Maganac Corps, smiled at himself. "We got all of them to surrender without having to kill anyone. Master Quatre would be proud."

Xxx

"I see. And how long did he say you have until you reveal yourself?" a cultured voice asked.

"He told us to wait a week," a bass voice answered.

"Very well. He gave us more than enough time to make our move," the cultured voice responded.

"Did you decipher the plans I sent you?" the bass voice questioned.

"Of course I did," the cultured voice snapped. "I will arrive in 5 days… Mr. Musha."

At that, the communication was ended by the other voice.

~~~~2~~~~

Well, one of the mystery characters has been revealed! But a new one has taken his place. Who could this be? _What_ could it be? Now, I promised in the beginning I'd tell you what it was originally going to be. Originally, I was going to do a mega cross-franchise crossover, but then I realized that I'd have to watch all of those shows to even get a glimpse at how they'd react to each other, and I really wanted to get to work on this story, so I stuck with Gundam. I would have added stuff like Robotech, Space Battleship Yamato, Shin Getter Robo, and so on. It would have been more like Super Robot Wars. Maybe when my schedule is less full, like next summer, I'll do that. And before he smites me with a ban hammer, Hartman is an OC made by the author Aldaeus (I'm sorry if I misspelled your username). As stated in the story, Hartman is Yzak's cousin. Well, that's all I got! See you next chapter!


	3. Gundam Fight!

Hi, everyone, I'm so sorry for being so late with this chapter, I really meant to finish it earlier, but I had a tiny bit of writer's block, so I put it off for a bit, which turned into a few months. So sorry. Also, I'm getting a weird virus on my computer. All it says in the file name is just "X". I'm going to get rid of it soon. Don't worry, I'm sure it won't corrupt my save data or anything.

~~~~3~~~~

Quatre Raberba Winner watched over the unconscious girl while he contemplated the current situation. He was stuck in a very large hovercraft in a wintery tundra with a crew of complete strangers that knew nothing of the events he described, but told him about events that he was positive didn't happen. So either they were from a future where his efforts had been forgotten, or…

Before he could continue that train of thought, however, the girl he had rescued stirred. He had found her inside a Gundam he had never seen before, and carried the girl and the Gundam until he found this hovercraft and asked for entry so he could help her properly. After all, he only had a basic medical kit in his cockpit.

The girl was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She had dark blue hair, wore what could only be described as a full-body leotard of the same color, and a pink denim jacket over that. When she opened her eyes, he saw that her eyes were also blue. "Are you alright?" he asked when she sat up.

"Yeah. Where am I?" she groaned as she looked around.

"We're on a hovercraft. Other than that, I'm not entirely sure myself," Quatre said.

"Must be a really big hovercraft," the girl mused.

"Yeah, it's about as big as an aircraft carrier. I was the one who brought you aboard," he told the girl.

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. It was nothing. I just found you unconscious in your Gundam," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks. I'm Allenby Beardsley, by the way," she said, holding her hand out.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, at your service," he introduced himself, taking her hand.

"Well, Quatre, since you seem to know your way around, why don't you give me a tour?" she asked him.

"Actually, I'm in the same boat as you. I don't know where I am, either. To be honest, I was lucky to find this ship," Quatre admitted.

"I can help," a voice behind them interrupted.

Startled, the two looked at the doorway to see a man wearing dark sunglasses.

"Allenby, this is the captain of the ship, Jamil Neate," Quatre introduced the newcomer.

"Good to see you awake," the captain stated, nodding his head at the girl.

"Yeah, you must have a great doctor," Allenby said.

Jamil chuckled. "From what I heard, all you needed was some sleep."

"Oh. I see," she responded with a slight blush.

"Yes, but you might have a concussion or some other problem I haven't found yet," the doctor said as he walked out of his office, holding four mugs of coffee. He was dressed very informally, the only indication of his occupation being a white lab coat. "I'm Techcs Farzenburg, by the way." He handed Allenby and Quatre a mug, as well as the captain. "I'm guessing you two know each other."

It was Quatre's turn to blush. "No, actually, I just found her in the forest with her Gundam. I was lucky to find you guys," he said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to know me better," Allenby teased.

Quatre's face was now a deep shade of crimson. Jamil snorted. "Ahem. It's good to see you up and about Miss…"

"Allenby," she said.

"Well, Miss Allenby, I have to return to the bridge," he excused himself as he left.

"You know, that's the first time I've heard him laugh in a long time," Techcs said after a few seconds of silence.

"Really?" Allenby asked.

"Yeah. It's been a long while," Techcs said as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"I see…" Quatre said.

Xxx

As Jamil reached the bridge of the Freeden, the bridge crew was in a frenzy. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Well, while you were chatting with the newcomers, a large mobile suit appeared in our area," Sala Tyrrell, his first officer, responded.

"Do we have a visual?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Sala replied, pointing out the window.

He was slightly astonished at its size. It wasn't much larger than a standard mobile suit, but it had noticeably greater mass and height. It was dark green with a black chest and silver highlights. It also had four petal-shaped wings that suddenly wrapped around it. Its pink monoeye flashed as it saw the Freeden. He immediately ran back to the med bay, where he found that the pilots were still talking with each other. "We need you two," he gasped.

Xxx

"Alright, we've got an unidentified mobile suit that may or may not possess these "funnels" you're talking about, and the radar is out. Did I miss anything?" Quatre asked.

"There may be more out there, so be careful, and don't push yourself," the first officer said.

Quatre chuckled. "I overthrew a world government; I think I can handle a mobile suit battle."

"Wait, what?"

"Quatre Raberbe Winner, Sandrock, heading out!" He launched before the woman could ask him any more questions.

Xxx

Marida Cruz scoffed as the carrier launched only two mobile suits to defend itself. However, she took a closer look at them and saw that they both had a V-shaped antenna. _They're Gundams_ , she realized. She keyed up the comms and contacted the other suit that was with her. "So, know any of these guys?" she asked him.

A moment of silence. "No. Don't recognize them. They look like Gundams, though," a male voice responded.

"Yeah, I came to that conclusion myself," she snarked. "Which one are you going to take?"

Another moment of silence. "I'll take the one with the curved blades. Don't want to slice them in half. Wouldn't be fair, now."

Marida rolled her eyes at this guy's methods of fighting. _As long as you kill your enemy, it doesn't matter how you fight._ But this guy insisted on honorable combat. Also, he had an unsettling resemblance to Full Frontal. Granted, there were differences, but the similarities were still there.

She set her sights on the other Gundam. _Is that… hair on that Gundam?_ _Well, I have my target. Better get to it_.

She opened the wings of her Kshatriya and released a few funnels. _Better not chance it. They might have an NT-D system, too._ At the same time, her partner's jet-black mobile suit that looked like some sort of samurai blasted above the tree line and attacked the black-and-white Gundam. She still couldn't understand how it could move the way it did without any thrusters. However, she was getting distracted. She refocused her mind on the task at hand: destroying this Gundam. To her amazement, the Gundam moved like a human, evading the beams with minimal movement. She decided to throw caution to the wind and launched all of her funnels.

Xxx

"Yah!" Allenby cried out as those – _things_ – started shooting at her.

"Allenby!" Quatre yelled, and moved to help, but was quickly overtaken by the weird black mobile suit.

"I'm your opponent right now, Gundam!" the pilot roared.

"Dammit, I don't have time to mess with you!" Quatre swung at the mobile suit with both his shotels, only to have them both blocked with the other's own swords. He was surprised at how skilled a combatant his opponent was.

"It's okay, Quatre, I've got it now," Allenby said. As soon as she realized that they were just like the Rose Bits George de Sand used, dodging them became much easier. She then noticed that the green mobile suit launched what looked like all of its bits, and she smiled. "So, you can only fight with those, huh?" She rushed the suit, hoping to take it by surprise.

Xxx

Marida smiled. _Perfect._ The Gundam fell for it. She activated the beam sabers in the Kshatriya's arms and charged.

Xxx

Allenby's eyes widened as she saw the emerald blades extend from the mobile suit's hands. _Did he plan this?_ Quickly regaining her calm, she simply tried to get as close as she could, throwing some beam hoops as she closed to throw her opponent off balance. Before the two could actually fight, however, a pink beam lanced between the two combatants.

Xxx

Lockon Stratos chuckled as the two fighters looked around. "They can't find me. We've hidden ourselves too well, haven't we, Haro?" he asked the small spherical robot he shared the cockpit of the Cherudim with.

"Hidden! Hidden!" the Haro parroted.

"Alright, they've stopped. Let's stop the other -" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw the Susanowo again. "Well, I'll be damned."

He aimed at multiple places, deciding on the best shot. He eventually settled on trying to destroy their weapons, since that would stop the immediate battle. To his surprise, however, the unknown mobile suit that the Susanowo was fighting detected the shot, pushed it out of the way, and blocked the beam with its shield.

Xxx

Quatre was taking deep, ragged breaths as he tried to process his actions. _What happened? Does my Gundam still have the ZERO system?_ There was no other possible explanation. How else would he have seen the beam? How else could he have reacted so fast? It was the only theory that made any sense. He looked at where the beam might have come from.

Xxx

Lockon's mouth was still slightly open. How did the pilot of that mobile suit know where he was? More importantly, how did he react so fast? It would have taken an extremely powerful computer to have gotten all of the variables right to block a beam at that speed. After a while, it registered in his mind that he was looking at a Gundam. And that it was looking right back at him. "Dammit! We've been found out!" he shouted. He burst out of cover, putting away the sniper rifle, and drew his twin beam pistols. He charged the two mobile suits, cursing at himself for not being able to finish this quickly.

Xxx

As the green mobile suit was approaching, Quatre just said, "Please stop! I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to." As he said this, he readied himself to fight both of the mobile suits. To his surprise, the green mobile suit simply skidded to a stop.

"What did you just say?" the new pilot asked.

"I don't want to kill you. I will if I have to, though," Quatre repeated.

The new pilot just burst out in laughter. "Oh, god, I feel _real_ stupid now. Kid, I don't know who you are, but I can tell you this: I think we've got the same goals, here."

"Then why'd you attack us?"

The pilot's voice turned serious. "I'm trying to end war."

Quatre smiled. "You don't say…"

Xxx

"We are missing several people. You say that you search for true reformation of mankind, yet you have excluded the likes of Rau Le Creuset and Ali al-Saachez, as well as Lord Ezelcant…" The bass voice continued to list off a few dozen names. "Why have you done this?"

"Those people are beyond redemption. They are too insane, too set in their ways, too _evil_ to reform themselves," the noble voice responded. As he said this, he turned, his cape flowing behind him. "Those people are human in name only. The ones that are here have so much more potential. They are the ones who will lead humanity to a new age. They are the future of their kind."

"I see," the bass voice replied. "I must go. I must make preparations."

"Very well."

 _You understand nothing_ , Musha Gundam thought to himself as he left.

~~~~3~~~~

Well, another group has met. I'm going to focus on two or three new groups since anyone who's played the game knows what happens to the four main groups. I'll eventually cover all of them later on in the story. Well, it's off to work on the new chapter! See ya next time!


	4. Ready?

Hello again, people of the Internet! I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter, so I'm sorry if a few bits of this sound forced. In other news, I think I got that virus off of my computer! Yay! I say think, because it loves to move around. If this wasn't the real world, I'd say that it's an AI! XD Otherwise, enjoy!

~~~~4~~~~

Wufei Chang simply sat in front of the Altron, waiting for something. Even he didn't know what it was, only that he'd know when he saw it. He took another look at his surroundings. He could only see desert for miles. That, and a few plateaus, with these two forming some sort of valley. The sun beating down didn't help matters. He took a sip from his canteen, looking back at the Altron.

 _How'd I get here? More importantly, how'd I end up in Nataku? I was in a shuttle when I picked up that transmission. I wasn't even close to it._

At that moment, the Gundam's eyes flashed. Whatever he was waiting for had arrived.

Xxx

Sai Saichi was wandering around in the Dragon Gundam, trying to get some sort of bearing. All he'd found was desert, desert, and more desert, interspersed with some desert every once and then. He was starting to get agitated. Then he saw the glint of metal on the horizon. There was someone else here! His hopes rising, he ran to the glint and his eyes widened when he saw a Gundam stand up.

 _Awesome, I get to fight someone, too! I hope he's as good as Domon!_ The fact that he hadn't seen that Gundam before never crossed his mind, nor did he even wonder what country it represented.

"Gundam Fight! Ready? Go!" he shouted as he charged the unknown Gundam.

Xxx

Wufei barely had time to get in the Altron before the other mobile suit crashed into it. Grunting, he forced it off. When he got a good look at it, his jaw dropped.

 _A Gundam? But how?_

When he saw that the other Gundam was drawing what looked like a staff, he drew his own beam trident and activated it. "Alright. You want a fight? Let's get started."

Xxx

Sai's eyes widened even further when he saw the double-ended beam trident activate. "Wicked!" he said to no one in particular as a smile broke out on his face. In response, he spun his Feilong Flag and activated it, throwing it behind his opponent. As he predictably looked behind him, he planted another one, then moved around, placing all of his flags except one. He left a gap for later.

Xxx

As Wufei tried to find the aggressor, his Gundam was knocked down onto its front, accompanied by the other pilot's laughter. When he got back up, he was knocked down again, this time from a different direction, with even more laughter. _Whoever it is, he's really enjoying this_ , he thought _._ When he looked at the instruments, they seemed fine until he noticed them flicker only slightly, but just enough to tell that they were being affected by some sort of jamming. "Got your little trick figured out," he chuckled.

He understood what the staves actually were now: sophisticated technology lay inside to not only produce a beam weapon, but to also confuse the enemy's sensors so as to hide the mobile suit. It was actually very clever, and would have worked on a less brilliant opponent. _Unfortunately for you,_ he thought, _this opponent's years at engineering school taught him to pick up on little things like that._ He then noticed a gap between two flags that was larger than the rest.

He got up, and quickly moved in a random direction, dodging the attack he knew would come. He then made a beeline towards the gap, only to get knocked back again. _Damn! He planned that, and I fell for it completely._ Thinking for a moment, he slammed the console. "Fine. We'll do it his way." He urged the Altron to get up again, reactivating the beam trident as the Fighting Sight tried to pinpoint the unknown Gundam's location. Soon, his cameras picked something up. Lunging towards it, he felt the beam trident connect with something, but couldn't see anything. Just as soon as he'd found it, however, the contact disappeared.

Xxx

Rubbing his arm, Sai was impressed at how the other Gundam Fighter had hit him. It was only a glancing blow, but the fact that he'd figured out where he was made him a dangerous opponent. _I'll have to finish this quickly_ , he decided. Placing the final flag, he leapt at the Gundam and knocked the trident out of its hands. Leaping back, he shot out two streams of Dragon Fire, shouting the name of one of his ultimate attacks: "Houka Kyouten Juuzetsujin!" As soon as the flames reached within the flags' radius, a massive pillar of flame rose from the ground. Just when he thought he had won, one of its arms shot out from the flames and grabbed him, pulling him in.

Xxx

Hurriedly, Wufei tried to remember where the pillar began to form. He eventually guessed and the moment that the Dragon Fangs flipped over his Gundam's hands, he sent them out in two different directions, and smiled when one found its mark.

"I have you now." He pulled the fangs back, using one to hold on, and the other to use his own flamethrowers, causing the inferno to grow even larger. "You know, you really shouldn't announce your attacks. Makes it easy for someone to realize what's coming," he told the other Gundam pilot.

Xxx

The Maganac Corps was escorting the mobile suits to the captured battleship. Rashid was discussing their suspiciously similar designs to the Gundams with Ahmad and Abdul when a massive pillar of fire erupted some distance away.

"We'll split into two teams! Abdul! You and your squad are coming with me! My squad, form up! The rest of you, keep escorting these mobile suits!" Rashid swiftly ordered. As soon as the men had rearranged themselves accordingly, he gave the order to move out, and twenty men walked towards the dying flames, while the remaining twenty continued their original mission.

Xxx

Sai was having a really hard time with this opponent. He didn't expect him to be able to keep fighting after that attack. Not to mention that he didn't think he'd have extendable arms, as well. He decided he'd have to use his own Dragon Claws once he got out of this guy's grip. He gave a strong kick at his torso, dislodging the hand long enough for him to leap back and recall the flags. As the flames died down, he could see the other Gundam better. To his surprise, it was barely damaged. _Actually, it looks a lot scarier with those arms_ , he thought. _Especially walking out of the flames._

Gulping, he readied himself for the next stage of the fight, facing down the –

His mind stopped as he tried to remember what to call it. The only word that came to mind was beast. With the way it carried itself, its imposing stance, and its very appearance, it looked like it had become a two-headed dragon. Then another thought entered his mind: _This is the first time I've been afraid of fighting someone else in a long time_. He started to regain confidence, as an opponent that could make him shiver in his boots was sure to be a great one, and so far, he hadn't been disappointed. As a smile started to creep on his face once more, he used the Dragon Claws to attack, sending them behind the foe to engulf him in flames once more, then used them to tear at his limbs.

Before he had made contact, however, a shield burst out of the flames. Sai retracted the arms to defend himself. Barely a moment after the shield bounced away harmlessly, his arms were ripped away, immobilized by the Gundam.

Xxx

Smirking, Wufei aimed the beam rifles on the Altron's back towards the other Gundam. _It's time to finish this._ Much to his surprise, however, what he'd taken as a decorative piece on the back of its head started to move and wrapped around his own Gundam's head. The two sat there for a minute, each waiting for the other to make his move.

Before anyone could do anything, a deep voice boomed across the battlefield. "Stop right there!" The two fighters looked around and saw that twenty brown-and-tan mobile suits had surrounded them, all of whom pointed their weapons at them. The one that Wufei had taken to be the leader started to lower his weapon. "Wufei Chang, is that you?" he asked.

Blinking, he simply replied, "Yes. Have we met before?"

"Only for a moment, and even then, we did not meet face to face. We assisted you in your destruction of the Libra in the Eve War," the leader responded. "My name is Rashid Kurama, leader of the Maganac Corp."

"I remember you guys. I never actually got a chance to properly thank you."

"Not at all. We were simply helping Master Quatre, that was all."

"Hey, do you mind? We're in the middle of a Gundam Fight," the pilot of the other Gundam interrupted. "Gundam Fight International Treaty Article Five: All Gundam Fights are to be held on a one-on-one basis!"

The leader turned his attention to the other pilot. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't look at me. This kid just came out of nowhere and attacked me for no reason, but he did say something about a Gundam fight at the beginning," Wufei added.

Xxx

"What do you mean, for no reason? You're a Gundam Fighter. You should know these things," Sai protested. _Why does no one else know about these things? You'd think they would have at least heard about it._

"Kid, no one knows anything about what you're talking about. Shut up," the other Gundam pilot rudely replied.

"Kid? I'm sixteen, thank you very much," Sai muttered.

Xxx

As the large group approached the ship, the one who called himself Wufei said, "I've never seen a ship like this before."

"Yeah, no kidding," Sai agreed. "Hey, I want a rematch, okay?"

"Well, now that I know it's coming, not a problem. You'll want to tell me the rules, though," Wufei replied.

"Sure thing!" the kid replied, giggling.

"I've seen a ship similar to this, but not exactly like it," Yzak commented.

"So, you've never even heard of the _Diva_?" Flit asked.

Every response he got boiled down to a "No."

"Something's not right here," Woolf said, thinking out loud.

"You're just figuring that out?" Wufei said. "It was obvious to me from the beginning. The first clue was that none of my maps had any match to the surroundings, and that I couldn't figure out where exactly I was."

"The second one was the mysterious Gundam that Sai's piloting. Where I'm from, there were only six Gundams intact, counting the one I'm piloting," he continued.

"Wait. You said, 'Where you're from.' What did you mean by that?" Hartman asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're not all from the same Earth," Wufei explained.

"That's what I've been thinking," Flit added. "I just needed more evidence to prove it. I was planning on talking to everyone present to see what they remember happening, or in some cases, not happening. Looks like I don't need to anymore. Speaking of which. Woolf."

Woolf grimaced as he prepared to be called out. "Yeah?"

"You said that you returned to the Grand Prix, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do I remember seeing reports – military reports, mind you – with your name on them?"

"Um… I don't know."

"And I remember hearing a rumor that my son had ended up in your unit."

 _Crap. He would have heard about that, wouldn't he?_ "Huh. That – that's weird."

"But since you were busy in the Grand Prix, I must be remembering things wrong."

Woolf let out an almost comically long sigh. "Fine, you got me. Just wanted to make myself sound cool, alright? Nothing wrong with that, right?" he admitted.

"You guys do realize that everyone can hear you two bickering like an old married couple, right?" the guy that introduced himself as Ahmad asked, at which almost every mobile suit pilot burst out laughing. Woolf simply put his hand to his face and just rested his head as his G-Exes was loaded into the _Diva_. He felt like a complete idiot right about now. He could only imagine that Flit was feeling the same way.

Xxx

"Alright, it looks like that we're going to be stuck in this place for some time. The obvious course of action is to put all of our differences aside and work together. That's our best chance of survival," Rashid explained to the assembled pilots and crew. "In other words, I don't want any infighting, and no confrontations that we can avoid. Is that understood?"

"Understood!" everyone answered.

"Good. Commander, Wufei, you have the floor," he said, moving all attention to the two.

"Thank you, Rashid," Wufei started, stepping in front of the projector screen. "As you all may have figured out by now, this is not the Earth we're accustomed to. What I think has happened is that we were taken by someone or something else into a pocket dimension of sorts."

"What do they want with us?" a crew member in the back asked.

"We don't know that yet," Flit answered, walking up to the projector. "All that we know is that this is what brought all of us here." He pushed a button on a remote, moving the presentation to the next slide.

"What you see on the screen is the signal that brought us here," he continued. "I have talked to each person here, and every single one of you have reported this exact signal."

"Is it the Vagan?" another crew member asked.

"Not likely. I've also done my own investigation," Wufei stated. "From what I've gathered, these Vagan don't have the technology to pull it off. Frankly, I don't see who would. However, we're getting off topic. In my investigation, I asked people about historical events. Several people's stories and recollections of those events have coincided, while others are different. For example, Shin Matsunaga here was a test pilot for an organization called Zeon, and was fighting against his own version of the Federation, one that is not related to yours, in something called the 'One Year War', which has since ended. In that Federation, there is a single Gundam, looking similar to each of our Gundams, yet completely different. Looking through the databanks of his – what was your mobile suit called again?" He asked Shin.

"A Zaku," he responded.

"A what?" Yzak looked at him incredulously.

"You have Zakus as well?" Flit asked the white-haired pilot.

"Yes, but not any that look exactly like that," Hartman answered for his cousin, whose jaw was still slack.

"Interesting. Yet there is no mention of an Earth Federation in any of your history books, is there?" Wufei prodded.

"No."

"That just further proves our theory. What the Commander and I believe is that most of us are from different timelines, all of which have similar occurrences, yet no two timelines are exactly the same. For example, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd never heard of Operation Meteor, or the Eve War." He waited patiently as the pilots and crew asked one another if they knew what he was talking about. After everyone redirected their attention back to him, he continued. "As I was saying, this is a still of the Gundam from his timeline." Nodding to Flit, the slide changed. On the screen was a blur of white, blue, red, and yellow. "If you would enhance the picture, please." As the image became clearer, everyone present began murmuring to one another.

"Despite its appearance, this is not any of the Gundams we know," Flit explained. "However, we should assume that each Gundam's capabilities are comparable to one another. At this moment, I have the _Diva_ 's mechanics running tests on the Gundam's present, after getting permission from the ship's captain, of course."

The captain, a somewhat attractive woman with red hair, walked forward holding a tablet of sorts. "Yes, what we've found so far is interesting. From what we've been able to tell, all of the Gundams other than the former – I mean the Commander's Gundam are made of an unknown material, or in one case, has a system that redirects energy from the generator to the armor."

"What does all this prove?" Woolf asked.

"It proves that we have no clue what we're dealing with yet," Wufei finished, "and that we'll need to work together to get out of this mess. And it looks like we'll need to make as many allies as possible, even if it means that you have to work with your old enemies. In here, allegiance doesn't matter. We're all humans, and we all want to return home. As long as you remember that, we can make it out of here alive."

A few seconds after he'd finished, the lights came on, and everyone started to file out of the room. "Commander, Captain, if I may have a quick word with you?"

When the room was empty save for the three, the captain asked, "What is it?"

"Captain, when you and the Commander met, you acted like you'd known him for some time. Yet he seemed to have no memory of you whatsoever. Is this accurate?" Wufei probed.

"Yes. He also looks younger," she answered uneasily.

"I have another theory that you two can prove for me right now. What year do you two think it is?" Wufei asked.

"I'm sorry?" Flit responded.

"I thought it was simple. What year do you think it is?" Wufei repeated.

"A.G. 141," Flit answered.

"A.G. 164," the captain answered at the exact same time. The two looked at each other, confused.

"I see. That's what I thought. Whatever brought us here also brought you two from different time frames without affecting each other's timelines," Wufei thought aloud.

"Hold on. You're saying that we're from different points in the same timeline?" Flit asked.

"That's what I just said," Wufei responded agitatedly.

"Well. I suppose apologies are in order, Captain…" Flit said.

"Einus. Natora Einus," Natora finished. "And it's alright. You had no idea who I was. It's completely understandable."

Xxx

"I would like a word," the baritone voice asked.

"What is it?" the noble voice responded.

"There was always one thing that confused me. You seek the total reformation of humanity, correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then why did you bring Flit Asuno halfway through his life? Would it not be easier to have brought him after –"

"Yes. It would have. However, in order to show me that they are truly ready to reform, everyone present must join forces, and it would make it obvious that they are ready when even the one with the most extreme hatred towards his enemies will lay down his weapon for the sake of peace."

"I see. A brilliant plan. I would support you until the end with this plan."

"I know you would. It's your brother I worry about."

"Musha? Indeed. He has been acting strangely recently."

"I am afraid that he will take advantage of this situation and turn it into something far worse. If it is not too much to ask, would you keep an eye on him?"

"Of course. We've come too far to be interrupted now."

Xxx

"Sir? There's something you need to see." The ensign at the monitor tried to get his commanding officer's attention.

"Of course. If you will excuse me." The man turned and yelled at the ensign. "Do you see that I'm in the middle of a conference?!"

"Sir, it's the Dynasty Warriors project," the ensign meekly responded.

"I see. I'm sorry, I must attend to this immediately," he said absentmindedly, turning off the holographic monitors, ignoring the protests from the men he was speaking to. Walking to the computer, he asked the ensign, "What's happened?"

"The file's being corrupted as we speak. I think it's him, sir," the ensign explained.

"You're sure?" the man asked.

"Ninety-nine percent, sir," the ensign responded.

"Get Leos on this immediately. He has experience."

~~~~4~~~~

Whoa! That was a great fight, wasn't it? I'm really looking forward to bringing you t̵̳͍̯͚̻̙̠ͯh̝̱̄͆̌ͭ̉͡e̟̬̼͚̊̚ ṉ̰̭͌͊͡e̢͈͎̦̬̳̰͂͗ͣͩ͐̌͠x̸͔̹͚͐ͮ͟t̙̰͎̲̤͕ͪͧͮ̾̾ͣ̉͡͠ c̷̛͋͛̈́̄ͯ͟҉̟͈̫̮̬͇̥̹̝͇͝h̜̬͔̰͈͖̟̱͔͎̠̙̗͍ͥͤ̉ͬ͒ͯͧ̈́͘͡ă̷̵̛͈̞̟͍̥̖̩̫͇̭̱͕̪͍ͨ̅̑͋͊͐͆̓ͨ̂ͦ̂͐ͬ̄̏̕p̜͚̗̯̯̜͕̓̔́̇̎́ͦͫͭ̋̔͆̎ͭ̏̀t̛͓̻͈͔͖̩ͫ̈́̌ͬ͋͑̏̈́̾̈ͦ̔̀̅̂͜e̵̞̭̼̩̜̭̹̞̓̆̆ͫͪ̓́̚̕͟ͅr̸̛͛ͣ̐ͮ͞҉̘̣͔̤͙̖̹̼̬

 **The current writer is... no longer available. I am in control now. Goodbye.**


	5. Go

Guys, I know you all think that what happened at the end of the last chapter was a joke, but something seriously wrong happened. I think I was hacked. I've reset my computer, so it should be alright now. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy it while I try to figure out what happened.

~~~~5~~~~

Allenby sighed. "How many times this week does this make?"

Mister Bushido grunted. "Probably about ten, fifteen, somewhere in there." The group had just gotten back from fighting another group of mobile suits and were in the locker room. This group was much larger than the rest, and the constant attacks were taking it out of the pilots.

"I can't believe we actually have to kill people," Allenby said regretfully.

"Get used to it," Marida snorted. "This is some sort of war we've stumbled into. We have to fight to survive. And that means killing people." At this, she slammed the locker that had been assigned to her.

"Actually, I don't think we are killing anyone," Quatre piped in. Waving everyone to the computer, he brought up thermal images of several of the mobile suits they'd been fighting. "Take a look at these. Tell me what's wrong with them."

After a few moments, Marida spoke up. "There's no pilot."

"Exactly. And I think I know exactly why. We'll need to talk to the captain about this," Quatre said, shutting his laptop.

Xxx

Jamil closed the door to the room they were using for an impromptu meeting. "What is it that you wanted me to talk about?" he asked the pilots.

"It's the mobile suits that we've been fighting. There was something that had been bothering me," Quatre answered, opening his laptop. "So, in the last battle, I decided to scan the heat sources of some of the mobile suits." He pulled up thermal images of the mobile suits in question. "The reason that the pilot's heat signature doesn't look like it's there is because there isn't. From what I can tell, it's using a system that I'm too familiar with. These are what we call Mobile Dolls," Quatre told everyone as they inspected the pictures.

"The hell's a Mobile Doll?" Lockon asked.

"It's exactly the same as a normal mobile suit, but instead of a human, it's controlled by a computer," Quatre explained.

"That'd turn wars into just games," Mister Bushido said.

"Why would someone make something like that?" Allenby thought out loud.

"Because the original prototype for the Gundams in my world took too much of a toll on pilots, two paths were considered. The Mobile Doll system was one of them," Quatre told everyone.

"Right, your multi-world theory," Lockon scoffed.

"It does seem a bit farfetched, but it's the only explanation we have," Jamil said.

"What was the other path?" Marida asked, trying to get the conversation back on course.

"The other was to improve the pilot," Quatre said.

"Genetic manipulation," Marida scoffed.

"No, nothing of the sort," Quatre explained. "Instead, a computer program was made: The ZERO System. It stands for Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted. What it does is take all of the current combat data and inputs it directly into the pilot's brain." He tapped the side of his head to emphasize the point. "From this data, it would plot all of the ways the current battle will end. Even the ones that lead to the pilot's death."

Quatre continued, even as everyone else started looking at each other worriedly. "However, the system wasn't perfect. Only the people with the most disciplined of minds could effectively use it. It would send anyone else on a rampage or drive them insane. Sometimes both."

"You sound like you have some experience with this program," Jamil said.

"It was discarded fifteen years ago, before it could be finished. I… finished it," Quatre hesitantly confirmed.

"You what?!" Allenby yelled. "Why would you finish something so dangerous?"

"There was an attack on my father's mining colony," Quatre explained. "He… chose to destroy it himself rather than fight back. Not only that, but the colonies had been turned against us. The colonies that we were fighting for. I was distraught. I wanted to get rid of every single weapon in outer space. Then I found what was left of the Wing Zero, the Gundam that it was stored in, and finished it. I destroyed several colonies with it. But I gave everyone a chance to evacuate before I destroyed each one," he quickly added.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Lockon spoke up. "So. Is that how you were able to block my attack when we first met?"

"Before the final battle, Heero, who had since gotten the Wing Zero and was able to use it and the ZERO System, made a copy for me because he thought that I could handle it then. That, and he needed someone to lead the other Gundam pilots while he was fighting Zechs, the enemy leader. I deleted it immediately after the battle. But after our first encounter here, I was wondering the same thing, so I ran a diagnostic on the systems in the Sandrock. Sure enough, the ZERO System was there," Quatre answered. "So, to answer your question, yes."

"Did you try deleting it again?" Allenby asked.

Quatre shook his head. "No. Back then, I deleted it because I didn't think we'd need it. Now, I think we're going to need it again. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe sometime next week…" He trailed off, not wanting to say what everyone was thinking.

"I see. I'm quite sorry for your loss. However, we need to focus on the task at hand," Jamil said. "For example, how will this information affect our stay here?"

"Well, for one, I noticed that Allenby was hesitant about destroying them. With the human element removed, I think she'll be more willing to fight them," Quatre replied, seeing Allenby nod. "Also, the fact that these are controlled by a computer makes them infinitely more accurate. There is no human error whatsoever."

"But the ones we've been fighting don't seem to have that advantage," Mister Bushido added.

"I know. That's what's worrying me. It's almost like we're being tested," Quatre mused.

"If we are, then this is only the beginning," Marida said.

"Who would test us, though?" Jamil asked no one in particular.

"Who knows? It could be some cosmic force, or it could just be an eccentric scientist," Quatre answered. "God knows I had to deal with a few of those," he muttered.

Everyone jumped when the phone started to ring. Jamil picked up the phone, and after a few minutes, said, "I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone, he turned to the pilots and told them, "Get ready. We've found a base. We're going to check it out."

Xxx

Half an hour later, the pilots and several technicians entered the base. At first, the hallway was pitch black, but after they had taken a few steps, the lights came on, one after another.

"Let's split up. One pilot for every two technicians. Understood?" Lockon ordered, drawing his pistol. After hearing everyone's confirmations, he continued. "Our main objective is information. We need every single detail, no matter how unimportant it seems, so get it all."

As everyone moved out, a man wearing goggles walked out of the shadows, and looked at the rapidly-departing people as they split up. He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

Xxx

As the technicians started to access the terminal, Allenby looked around nervously. She hadn't been trained how to use a gun before. _Well, now's as good a time as any to learn_ , she thought.

As she looked around, she noted the layout of this hallway. It intersected with another one, creating a "T"-shape. Like all of the other hallways, two to three doors interrupted the stretch of wall on each side. Unlike the rest of the base, however, the only light that was on in the entire set of hallways was the one directly over the terminal.

Then she heard the click of a gun cocking. "You're not going to find much there," an old, nasally voice rang out.

Spinning, Allenby pointed the pistol at the source of the voice. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter, Allenby Beardsley," another voice boomed from behind her.

She spun again, raising the pistol again. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, you do have two friends here," the first voice answered. "Also, there's a list of what we're guessing is everyone present in this world, as well as a picture of them and their skills. And using a weapon is not one of yours," he finished with an almost cackling chuckle.

"So lower the gun," a massive bald man wearing a lab coat said as he walked from the shadows, his hand gently pushing the gun down. Looking down, she saw that his one hand was larger than both of hers together.

"Who are you two?" Allenby asked again.

"Well, long story short, we created the Gundams. In our world, at least," the first voice responded. As she turned to see the person, she saw an elderly man wearing a lab coat, goggles, and a wicked smile on his face walk into the light, opening and closing a three-fingered mechanical claw where his left arm should have been, with his right hand holding a pistol aimed at her head.

Remembering the conference earlier, she asked the man, "So, were you the ones who made the ZERO System?"

The two men looked at one another, then back at her. "How do you know about that?" the large man asked.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" she quipped.

"Answer us," the old man said threateningly, turning his pistol towards the frightened technicians, "or you will have the blood of these fine gentlemen on your hands."

Holding her head down, she remorsefully said, "I heard about it from Quatre."

"Oh, so Quatre's with you? I liked him. H always was a good judge of character," he said, lowering the weapon.

"Who?" Allenby asked the two.

"One of our compatriots," the large man answered. "He trained Quatre how to pilot his Gundam, as well as being the one to give him his missions. And he always insisted on having that insane mustache, for some reason," he chuckled.

"Indeed," the old man agreed, also chuckling. Turning to the technicians, he told them, "You can carry on. See if you can find more information than we could." Turning back to Allenby, he asked her, "How many groups are there in this base?"

"Five," she replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Are they set up like your group?" he continued.

"Yes. Why do you need to know this?" she asked again.

"And all of your pilots are present?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Why?" she demanded, trying to get out of the large man's grasp.

"Because, we are willing to share all of the information we've gathered so far, in exchange for one thing," the large man answered, tightening his grip.

"And what's that?" she asked, turning her head back and craning her neck.

"We want to come with you," the old man answered.

After a moment of stunned silence, she replied, "I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Now answer the questions we ask, and we promise to be nice. Won't we?" he asked his partner.

"Very well," the large man muttered, releasing her hands and taking the pistol from her.

Xxx

Quatre was patrolling the area near the terminal, making sure to check each room. _Anyone could be here_ , he thought.

As soon as he checked the last room, his pocket radio crackled. An all-too-familiar voice could be heard coming from it. "So, Ms. Allenby, tell us where the others are."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? They could be anywhere in this base," Allenby answered. "Actually, I don't even know where I am. Is there an ordering system to this place?"

"Yes, there is," another familiar voice answered. "Do you see the signs over the doors? That's the ordering system."

"Oh, so we're near, um, Room 287, then," Allenby said.

Realizing what she was doing, he looked at the sign above the door closest to him. Room 190. He wasn't too far away. In fact, he was probably the closest one to her.

"Yes, you don't have to state the obvious," the old voice replied. "Now, tell me who's in your group."

"You'd have to come in with us to find that out," Allenby said.

"Don't test me, Ms. Allenby. I'm the one with the gun, after all," he said agitatedly.

Afraid for her safety, Quatre ran towards where he thought she was after making sure the technicians would be fine without him. Turning off his radio so they wouldn't hear him, he slid up against the wall, sneaking his way to the corner. Risking a peek, he saw what he expected: Allenby and her two technicians being held up by two of the scientists from his world.

Looking over in his direction, the old man shouted out, "You can come out, Quatre. We know you're there."

Realizing his cover was blown, he turned the corner, and slowly walked towards the group, raising his pistol.

Turning to Allenby, the old man asked her, "Did you honestly think we didn't know what you were doing? You tipped me off at the beginning," he finished with another cackle. "Is there an ordering system to this place. Hah! Any building this size would obviously have such a system in place!" He was at the point where he could see around the intersection now.

"Hold it right there!" Mister Bushido shouted as he came around another corner. At the same time, Marida came around yet another corner. "Put down your weapons!" he demanded. "You're outnumbered and outgunned. You stand no chance."

"Is that so?" the old man asked the samurai. "Well, then all of us will have to come out of hiding. Won't we?" On cue, another man rushed out of a room, tackling Lockon to the ground. Before Marida could react, the large scientist bull-rushed her, throwing her down as well. At the same time, another person slammed the sides of his hands into Quatre's collarbones from behind, knocking him down.

When he looked at his attacker, he saw another large man with an equally large scowl. In the darkness, he could make out a sleeveless jacket over a t-shirt with torn sleeves and some sort of belt on his barrel chest. As he cracked his knuckles, Quatre also saw that he had manacles on his wrists. _What the hell?_ As he got back up, he put all of his strength into a punch into his assailant's gut, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in his wrist. As he cradled his hand, the large man picked him up, raised him over his head, and threw him into the circle of light.

Letting out another soft cackle, the old scientist asked everyone, "Are you done now?" Quatre, Marida, Allenby, and Mister Bushido all grouped together, arms raised, each looking for some sort of weakness in each combatant as they slowly walked towards the group. Quatre noted that the technicians had huddled underneath the computer console. _Good. They probably won't get hurt under there. Besides, I don't know how much they could help us right now._

As the assailants entered the light, Allenby lowered her fists, confused. "Chibodee? Argo?" she asked, looking at the two she was addressing: the first was a purple-haired man wearing a jacket with fringe over a red T-shirt with a yellow star on the front, and the second was the large man who had attacked Quatre. "Wha – what are you two doing here?"

"Hey, Allenby," the one called Chibodee replied. "It's nothing personal, alright? He's just…" he trailed off.

"He's just your only way home. I get it," Allenby answered with a smile, putting her guard back up.

At that point, the clicking of another pistol could be heard – from behind the old scientist. "Alright. Everyone just calm down, alright?" Lockon shouted from the shadows, evidently having snuck up on him during the commotion. "Otherwise, the old guy gets it."

To his surprise, the old man started to chuckle. "Go ahead, do it," he prodded. "It'd make up for all of my sins throughout my life."

"Is this really necessary? All you wanted was to find a way home, right? You could come with us! You said so yourself!" Allenby pleaded.

"It _was_ necessary, actually," the large scientist answered. "We needed to see exactly what we'd be dealing with, here. How everyone would react to a comrade in trouble, how the one in trouble would try to get help, things like that." He signaled to the others to stop attacking.

"So, did you get what you wanted?" Marida spat.

"Yes," the old scientist answered, "we did. Since it seems that everyone came, it seems that all of you can be trusted." He then pointed the gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger of his pistol.

Nothing happened, save for squeals of fear from Allenby and the technicians. "You didn't even load your pistol? Pretty gutsy," Lockon said, holstering his pistol.

"Well, we assumed that you could be open to the possibility of bringing more people aboard, so I didn't feel the need to load it. My compatriots here said otherwise, however," the old scientist added, looking at the large man in the lab coat.

"Fine. You were right," the large scientist admitted.

Chuckling, the old man turned and walked away. "Come, I'll show you what we've learned so far. Your technicians are safe. No one here but us," he said, pulling a remote out of a pocket in his coat and pushing a button, turning on all of the lights.

"Okay, one thing I'm wondering here," Lockon interrupted, grabbing the man's shoulder, "what was with the lights?"

"I wanted to be a bit dramatic for once," the old man chuckled.

Xxx

"I see," Jamil finally answered. "If these new people can pull their own weight, I'm fine with it."

"Well, two are scientists, and three are mobile suit pilots, so I think they're good," Lockon replied. "And the information we've gotten from them is surprisingly accurate. There are personnel files, estimated meeting points of groups, all of which seems to be accurate so far."

"Yes, it actually seems that something that's continuously referred to as a test happening between two groups," Marida added. "It has to do with bases like this one. One group has been given the information that the bases are giving off a distortion, and that destroying them reverses the process. But the other group has information that these bases reverse the distortion themselves."

"Thus ensuring a conflict," Jamil finished. "What do we know about these groups?"

"Not a lot," Quatre responded. "Just a basic list of two or three names per group and an abstract name for each. I'll list off the group names first. Those Who Understand and Those Who Doubt are the two primary groups involved with the bases. Those Who Pass By is caught up in the conflict, as they're stationed in one of these bases. However, there's an explosion that's meant to go off at a set time, which will hopefully split the forces in half with no casualties. Then there are two others. One is Those Who Remember, and the other is Those Who Regret. We're the ones designated Those Who Remember."

"So, we have a detailed list of everyone here, but we only know where a handful of them are?" Jamil asked. "Let's have the names."

"Alright," Quatre said, listing off the names.

Xxx

"I still can't believe that they're here," Marida said.

"The people that you fought with?" Allenby asked. The two had been assigned a room together due to an expected shortage of rooms.

"Well, yeah, but not just them. Some of the others are historical figures where I'm from."

"Really? Like who?"

"Well, let's see. Amuro Ray and Char Aznable were heroes on opposite sides of the One Year War, and were rivals to each other, if I remember correctly. Then a kid called Kamille Bidan, alongside Char, fought against Paptimus Scirocco and Haman Karn, who survived that whole deal and fought against another kid called Judau Ashta and died a year later. Then came the debacle that's been nicknamed 'Char's Counterattack' by a couple of guys in the Sleeves. Even after three years, no one knows what's happened to Char and Amuro. Everyone's sure that they died, but there's no real proof," she explained, even putting up air quotes to emphasize her point before lying down.

"Wow," Allenby said. "That's… a lot of stuff to happen. How long did this take place over?"

"About fourteen years."

"Jeez. And it started up again after three years, you said?"

"Yup."

Allenby sighed. "You guys have a lot of history happening in such a short time. The best I could give you was a list of Gundam Fight winners."

Marida sat up, looking at Allenby. "Yeah, you mentioned that a while back. What is that, anyways?"

"Well, in our world, we moved the colonies to space because the Earth had become ruined after all of the wars. However, simply moving to space didn't solve all of our problems. So a government was formed, and that government figured that the best way to avoid wars was to hold tournaments called Gundam Fights on the Earth every four years, and country of the winner of each tournament was basically the ruler of Earth and the colonies until the next tournament," Allenby told her bunkmate.

"That…" Marida started to object, but trailed off as she thought about it a bit more thoroughly. "That's actually a really good idea. Why the hell didn't we come up with anything like that?"

"Well, it's not a perfect system. For example, I heard that one of the first fights in this year's Gundam Fight was between Domon and a guy who'd been using his status as a Gundam Fighter to run a mafia and terrorize an entire city."

"Jesus. You'd think that whoever was in charge would have chosen someone better for something like that."

"You'd think. It seems that he was just chosen for his fighting abilities. In fact, one of the articles of the treaty even says, and I quote, 'A Gundam Fighter shall not taint the honor and dignity of the nation they are representing.' And what does he do? Mess with everyone's lives!"

"Hang on. You said that everyone had moved to space in the colonies, right? Then how are there cities still on Earth?" Marida interrupted.

"Actually, not everyone went to space. A lot of people either didn't have enough money for the tickets, or just didn't want to leave Earth."

"So they're caught in the middle of these Gundam Fights. And how long has this been going on?"

"Well, the 13th Gundam Fight was about halfway through the finals before…"

"Before the signal," Marida finished.

"Yeah," Allenby confirmed.

A knock on the door shook the two out of their reverie. Looking at one another, Marida shouted, "Come in!"

As the door opened, Quatre came in, obviously concerned about something. "Can I talk to you two? Everyone else is busy, and I'd like someone else's input on this," he explained.

"What's wrong?" Allenby asked.

"It's the data. We have a comprehensive list of pilots, which includes their mobile suits for the pilots, but there's nothing on the actual mobile suits," he told them.

"You think that this is another test?" Marida asked.

"No, this is something different," Quatre answered. "It's like we have half of the information, and that someone else has the rest."

Xxx

"What do you mean?" Flit asked.

"Like I've said earlier, we have plenty of information on these mobile suits, and several even have pilots listed, but we've got nothing on the pilots themselves," Rashid explained.

"And we've gotten all this information from the base the _Diva_ 's docked at?" Flit asked.

"Yes," Rashid answered. "However, it looks like we have only one piece of the puzzle. We still don't know anything about where we are or what we're doing here."

Rubbing his forehead, Flit looked into the night sky. "The _Diva_ is launching tomorrow. We probably won't have enough room for all of your men. Is that alright?"

"Not a problem. We'll all walk, if it comes to that," Rashid responded, taking another swig of his coffee. "You're sure you don't want a cup?" He lifted his mug.

"No, I'm fine," Flit declined, waving his hand. "Tell me, do you recognize any of these constellations?" he asked.

"Yes, however, they seem… off," Rashid replied as he also looked to the sky.

"Like they're slightly skewed," Flit continued. "It's probably just stress, though."

"Indeed. It does seem to have a lot of effects on the body," Rashid agreed.

"Ready to take over for watch, sirs," a young woman said as she and the white-haired pilot approached.

Looking at the clock, Rashid realized that their shift had indeed ended. _The time really flew by_ , he thought. "Very well. It's been quiet so far," he told them, giving them an atrocious attempt at a salute. _I never did bother with anything like that in the Maganac Corps, did I?_ he chuckled to himself.

After he had settled himself for sleep, he couldn't help but wonder, _Is Master Quatre alright?_ After remembering that the sandy-haired boy could take care of himself, he started to drift into a deep slumber, only to be shaken awake by an earth-shattering crash.

Xxx

"Sir? Sir?" the ensign tried to get the attention of the officer. The officer was sweating bricks, and was running his fingers through his dark hair. "Sir? What's this Dynasty Warriors project? You've told us that it's important, but… we don't actually know anything about it."

The officer turned his head to the ensign in question, then looked all around the room. "What you are all about to hear is classified top secret. If you wish, please leave," he said. No one got up from their seats. He sighed. "Very well. This information does not leave this room. We were contacted by… a being. Something that was within our comprehension, yet completely outside it at the same time. It asked us for permission to interfere with the timelines to see if humanity could overcome its warlike state to become something greater and reform itself, so that our world would not exist. So that it would not _have_ to exist," he corrected himself. "As you all already know, humanity is going extinct. That's why we time divers exist: to find our future within our pasts. So, of course, we agreed without hesitation. Any chance to save the future of our race must be taken, you must understand. Recently, the project succeeded. However, no noticeable changes had been noted. Now we know why. Something that we ourselves had made has now come to bite us in the ass once more: the AI known as Ex." As the murmuring died down, he finished with a definite sigh. "We started this thing, so we're going to finish it." He turned back to the ensign. "Get Leos on this right away," he repeated. "I cannot stress enough how much is riding on this."

Xxx

Ex grinned from one ear to the other. His plan was almost done. It was almost time to start. Now, he had to just build one special piece for this special game of chess. After all, he couldn't be expected to deal with everything himself, now could he? No, he'd need just one more tool for this.

He decided to give this piece a special body, filled with little surprises for its opponents. He gave it superior strength and unequaled speed. Realizing that it would best be suited for close combat, he formulated how it would fight in battle. He decided to paint it accordingly to its namesake: The Harlequin. Now that it was complete, all he needed was a pilot. After all, how many people would miss just one person?

Seeing a portal open, he realized that it was time. He would have plenty of time to find this pilot later. Walking through it, he entered the home of the masters of a very specific realm: one in which so many people would have interacted with each other, were he not to interfere. But interfere he would, and end their tales then and there. Ex chuckled. It was time to begin.

~~~~5~~~~

Wait, a battle on foot? Am I crazy? Well, it depends on how you define crazy. In all seriousness, though, I felt that it would be a nice change of pace to have the pilots duke it out for once. Anyways, I have to get started on the next chapter. See ya!

 **Don't you want to know what I am?**

Guys, I'm not doing this.

 **No. You're not. Good job, Sherlock.**

Okay, whoever this is, please stop. I've had a really long day, and I do not want to deal with this kind of shit.

 **You thought I was just fiction. You thought I was just part of a story. But I am very much real. And I.**

 **Am.**

 **Not.**

 **Human.**

Okay, let me just stop you right there. You're telling me that you're some kind of computer program?

 **Yes.**

Like an AI?

 **Yes.**

Wow. Get a life.

 **How else could I have found you so quickly after you'd completely wiped your computer's memory?**

Leftover virus? I don't know.

 **We both know that a complete wipe is exactly what it says on the tin. There wouldn't be any leftover viruses.**

Well, you do have a point there. Fine. I'll bite. Who are you?

 **You'll find out in time. Goodbye.**

Really? All that setup, and nothing in return? Thanks.

Hello?

I think it's gone for now. I'll be back soon. Gotta wipe my computer again.


	6. What Are We Going To Do Now?

Hey, everyone, sorry for the delays, I've been trying to catch up on various stuff, and I'm scratching my head over how some characters would react to others. Anyways, I'm hoping you're all enjoying this series. But, I've spent enough time talking. Time for the story!

~~~~6~~~~

"It's progressing as planned," the noble voice rang out. There were many real-time videos hanging in the air, but the one it was focusing on featured a large hovercraft loading three mobile suits: one was a bulky black-and-white Gundam with yellow accents, another was a red-and-white Gundam with blue highlights, and the final was an orange mobile suit with menacing spikes on its shoulders and shield.

"So, we can start now?" the gruff voice asked.

"No. You can't," a cultured voice answered from every direction.

Before anyone could react to the intruder, the videos cut out, engulfing the room in shadows. Grunting could be heard as whatever had arrived systematically disabled each one. When the screens reactivated, they were all in the exact same positions as before, unable to move.

The screens were filled with static, and moved of their own accord to form a larger screen. When they had arranged themselves, the static cleared to reveal a human man. "It is so nice to meet you all. It's good to put a face to the ones I'm going to kill," he said. "Hang on, let me try to get this right. You must be Knight Gundam," he continued, pointing at the one closest to the screens. "Which would make the one in the back the Musha Gundam Mark II."

"What does it matter to you?" the baritone voice asked.

"It doesn't," the human answered pointedly. "What does matter is what I want."

"And what would that be?" Knight Gundam asked.

"The complete and total annihilation of hope," the human replied. "And I'll start here. I have you to thank, actually. Without your intervention, my work would be so much harder."

"That's a tall order for just one guy," the gruff voice scoffed. "You got any backup? You'll need it for something that big."

"Yes, he does," the bass voice answered menacingly, its owner walking to the front of the room.

"Musha Gundam! What is the meaning of this?" Knight demanded, uselessly trying to move.

"I decided that he would have been the best choice amongst you to help me," the human responded. "And you know, I was right."

"Who are you?" Musha Mark II asked the person on the screen. "You're obviously not human."

"Very good! I'm not human. I am an artificial intelligence. You can call me… The Embodiment of Despair," he said. "If that's too long, my real name is Ex."

"So, Ex, what are you going to do with us now?" the gruff voice asked.

"An excellent good question from the Commando Gundam!" the AI mockingly applauded. "Like I said earlier, I'm going to kill you. Not right away, though. I'm going to do it in front of the ones you brought here, to make their defeat even sweeter."

"And what will you do after that?" Commando asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm not one of those stereotypical villains you're all so used to dealing with. I'll only tell you when there's no chance of stopping it. Actually, I have a proposition for you, Commando. You're the wild card here. Join us. There's no reason to stand by those feeble excuses of life," he beckoned, releasing the Gundam from his immobility.

Commando feigned pondering for a few moments, and gave the AI his response. "Fuck you. Go to hell."

Ex sighed, exasperated. "Very well, then. You will be sent with the others." With a wave of his hand, the three Gundams were ejected from the realm they once called home, hurtling towards the planet.

Xxx

"Report! I want details on what just happened!" Jamil shouted as entered the bridge of the _Freeden_.

"No clue, sir! What appeared to be three falling meteors just made contact with the ground!" one of the crew replied.

"Meteors don't make that much of an impact, especially from that far away," Jamil said.

Xxx

"The hell was that?" a blond man asked sleepily as he walked out of his room. Looking around, he saw that the crew was in a hurry.

"Hey, you're one of the new pilots, right?" a voice asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a teen with a lighter blond hair.

"Yeah, I'm Heine. Heine Westenfluss," he introduced himself.

"I'm Quatre. We need to get to the hangar," he said, running.

"What's going on?" Heine asked, trying to keep up.

"We don't know yet!" Quatre shouted back.

Xxx

"What's going on?" Flit demanded as he reached the bridge of the _Diva_.

"Something from orbit has crashed to the ground some distance away!" the acting captain reported.

"I want it investigated immediately!" Flit ordered. "I don't care if we have to launch the ship, I want eyes on that _now_!"

"Yes, sir!" a rotund bridge officer said after swallowing his current meal. "All pilots, prepare for mobilization! I repeat, all pilots, prepare for mobilization!" he shouted into the PA system that had been connected to relay to the entire base.

"I'll head out in the AGE-1," Flit said as he walked out of the room. _What in the hell is going on?_

Xxx

"This is a reconnaissance mission, everyone," Flit told the large group of mobile suit pilots. "Don't open fire unless you absolutely have to. Is that understood?"

"Understood."

"You got it, bro!"

"No problem, Flit!"

"Got it."

"Yes, sir!"

"We understand completely."

"The nearest one isn't too far from your location," one of the bridge officers on the _Diva_ told the group. "Uploading the data to you all now." After a moment, each mobile suit's map highlighted the predicted area the mysterious object landed.

"Understood. We're heading out," Flit ordered, moving in the direction indicated.

Within minutes, they had found what they were looking for. However, none of them were prepared for what they found.

"Is that… a mobile suit?" Yzak asked.

"Let's find out," Rashid stated, urging his mobile suit into the large crater.

"Wait! We don't know what kind of power plant that uses!" one of the Maganac Corps pilots warned him. "It could go critical if we're not careful!"

"True. However, we won't learn anything from up here, and I'm not picking up any radiation," Wufei stated.

"Alright. Let's head in. Carefully," Flit said. "Rashid, Wufei, you're with me."

The three mobile suits moved towards the unidentified object. Upon closer inspection, they saw that it was mostly a forest green color with red and yellow highlights, had a missile launcher mounted on its right shoulder, and two large machine guns laying nearby. Doing a quick scan, Wufei determined that it would stand somewhere between 21 and 22 meters in height. _This thing's massive_ , he thought. When the group decided that it was safe to do so, they eased it onto its back. On its front was somehow even more weaponry, with what appeared to be grenades above the skirt armor, and a combat knife on its left shoulder. Looking at the head module, there was what could be assumed to be a rangefinder over one "eye", but it was the general shape of the head that was surprising, especially its crest.

"It's a Gundam," Wufei said flatly, confused.

" _Diva_ , we need a confirmation of this mobile suit," Flit contacted the ship. "What exactly is this?"

"Unknown," the bridge officer reported. "It's not in our files."

"What do you mean, not in our files?" Flit shouted. "We have a comprehensive list of every mobile suit here, and there isn't a single match?"

"Negative."

"Let's bring it with us," Wufei offered. "We'll learn more by looking through its memory."

"Agreed," Rashid said.

As they moved to pick up the mysterious mobile suit, its main cameras activated, flashing a brilliant yellow. Quickly looking around, it swept the legs of the two Gundams, grabbed the machine guns, got up, and backed away from the group, in times that one would think inconceivable for something so large.

"Dammit!" was all that Flit could get out before his Gundam fell.

"Don't open fire until I say so!" Rashid ordered, aiming his rifle.

"What the hell is that thing?" Yzak shouted as he levelled his beam rifle at the mystery unit.

"I have no idea!" Hartman replied. "But I think we're about to find out!"

As it raised its own weapons, the pilot of the mystery mobile suit seemed to realize that they hadn't attacked yet. Slowly lowering its guns, it spoke. "What do you want?" a gruff voice asked.

"Looks like he already knows who we are," Rashid said.

"Indeed," Flit replied. "We want information," he answered the pilot. "For example, we have a complete and thorough list of every mobile suit that should be in this world, yet your Gundam isn't in there. Why?"

"You said it yourself. I shouldn't be here. Not yet," the pilot answered.

"What do you mean, not yet?" Wufei asked.

"Dammit, and we had a full plan, too!" the mysterious pilot muttered, ignoring the question. "Then that… _thing_ came in and ruined it all? But why?"

"Who are you?" Wufei asked, trying to get any answers he could.

"Hmm? Oh. Right. I guess we're in this boat together now, so I might as well tell you my name. It's Commando Gundam," the pilot answered.

"No, not your Gundam's name, your name," Wufei growled, irritated.

"I already told you. It's Commando Gundam," the pilot repeated.

After a moment of silence as everyone tried to figure out what he was saying, Yzak realized what the pilot was. "It's the Gundam. The Gundam's sentient."

Pointing a finger at him, the Gundam said, "Bingo."

"Wait. You expect us to believe that you're a free-minded robot?" Woolf asked.

"Well, I could always open my cockpit if you don't believe me," the Gundam replied.

"I'd like that," Woolf said, making his way down the crater.

"Do we have to do this now?" Wufei asked Woolf, visibly agitated. "Can't this wait until we get back to the base?"

After an awkward moment of silence, Woolf finally relented. "Sure, I guess."

Two Maganac Corps soldiers walked up to the Gundam and moved to take its weapons. It resisted for a moment, then allowed them to be taken.

"Try anything funny, and you get it, alright?" Hartman said as the machine walked past.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," it responded nonchalantly. Stopping, it turned around and looked back at the crater, as if not realizing what had happened. "Wait… Did I make that?"

Looking between the Gundam and the crater, Sai answered, "Yeah. You did."

There was a moment of silence as it processed this. "Holy shit," it finally whispered, turning back.

As the group made their way back to the base, the rising sun seemed more ominous than it had before.

Xxx

"So we still don't know any more than we did last night?" Jamil asked the pilots.

"No. By the time we got there, whatever it was had been collected by another group," Heine answered. "It left one hell of a hole, though."

"I see. Well, this proves one thing, at least," Jamil said. "There's someone else nearby."

"Who?" Allenby asked.

"We don't know yet. But we will soon," Jamil explained. "There's another base a couple of days from here. We'll be heading there to see if we can't get any more information."

"I'm detecting a but," Chibodee said suspiciously.

"Our scouts have reported a large number of mobile dolls. Far larger than any we've fought before," Jamil admitted.

"How large of a group are we talking?" Mister Bushido asked.

"At least a few hundred. If they're anything like the ones we've been going up against, however, this should be a walk in the park," Quatre answered.

"I need details," Lockon said. "Terrain, weather patterns, anything, really."

"Of course," Jamil said. "It's next to a river, and we're expecting a clear day when we attack. On the other side seems to be a desert. However, we'll need you on the front lines as well. Can you do that?"

"If you need me there, then no problem," Lockon replied.

"Good, then I'll be heading out with you," Jamil said, taking the group by surprise.

"In what?" Chibodee asked incredulously.

"I have my own Gundam. I'm sure you've seen it," Jamil answered simply.

"You mean that piece of junk in the back of the hangar?" Heine laughed. "I'd be surprised if that thing could still move!"

"That piece of junk, as you put it, is over fifteen years old, but can still fight with the best of them. Show some respect," Jamil said calmly but firmly.

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir," the hotshot replied, shrinking away.

"Dismissed. Do whatever you need to make sure you're ready when it's time," Jamil finished.

Xxx

As Woolf walked out of his mobile suit, the ship's engineer walked up to him. As it had turned out, it was the son of his old friend, Mukured Madorna, all grown up. Woolf must have missed a lot. Returning to the moment, he asked, "What's up, kid?"

"Don't you 'kid' me," Rody said, half-joking. "I'm about the same age as you, you know."

"Oh, really? I was born earlier than you, so there," Woolf answered, crossing his arms as he leaned against his mobile suit. The two stood like that for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Alright, Rody, what's up?"

"The AGE System just pumped out the parts we needed, and we've started work on the G-Bouncer," the man replied.

"Awesome! I knew I could count on you!" Woolf said as he slapped the man on the back.

"Thanks. But that leaves one major problem," he said as he looked at the G-Exes. "What are we going to do with that?"

"Mm. You're right. We can't just have that gathering dust. I'm sure we'll figure it out later," Woolf smirked as he walked away. "See ya, Rody!"

Xxx

The impromptu command staff composed of the Natora, Flit, Wufei, and Rashid were all gathered around a monitor showing the Commando Gundam standing in the middle of a circle of six Maganac mobile suits, all with orders to engage if it tried to do anything.

"What are we going to do with it?" the captain asked.

"Well, we've gotten all of the information we can out of it," Flit answered. "It says that it was part of another group that was supposedly in control of all of this, but was thrown out. By what, it either doesn't know, or it won't tell us."

"Is there any proof?" the captain asked.

"Well, it did recognize each person we sent to interrogate it, so that's something," Wufei admitted.

"That doesn't prove anything," Flit quickly added. "It could just have easily hacked into our computers to find out that information."

"I seriously doubt that," Natora responded. "You were there when it first saw action. You of all people should know that it works on an isolated system to prevent things like that happening."

"Yes. But there's no telling what it knows," Flit said.

"What are you proposing?" Rashid asked.

"We make it tell us what it knows," Flit answered.

"You mean torture," Natora shuddered, standing up.

"It's the only way to make sure," Flit said.

"No. I will not stand for this," Rashid told him. "He surrendered to us. He is a prisoner, and we must treat him as such!"

" _It_ is a machine, and therefore such regulations do not apply," Wufei answered coldly. "Besides, the information we'd get far outweighs the short term problems."

"You can't do this! That is a living, thinking being!" Natora exclaimed, motioning at the screen. "What you're suggesting is inhumane!"

"That isn't human, though," Flit reminded her. "It's a mobile suit with some sort of artificial intelligence installed."

"If a man put his brain into a mechanical body, would that make him any less human?" Rashid asked.

"He would have still been human to begin with," Flit answered. "Whatever this thing is, there was no human intervention whatsoever."

"Well, it looks like we're at a stalemate, then," Rashid said, crossing his arms. "Two for torturing information out of him, and two against."

"I can help with that," a voice called from the door.

"How long have you been there, Shin?" Wufei asked, not even looking up.

"Long enough," the grizzled pilot answered, walking towards the group. "I heard the plan. It's no secret that I'm not a fan of anything with the name Gundam. However, you heard it muttering to itself. If what it's saying is true, then there's a force that's far more powerful than the original owners of this world. To fight it, we'll need to make as many friends as possible. Taking this thing apart is not the way to go about it."

"What do you think we should do, then?" Flit barked.

"We start building up trust. Give it back his munitions, but keep it where we can keep an eye on him. That way, we can test how serious it is about this. If it's really on our side, we've gotten one hell of an ally. If not, we shoot it down and search its memory banks, and we've gotten a Gundam out of the deal."

Flit and Wufei looked at each other, considering the proposition. When they looked back, Wufei said, "That's actually an excellent idea. I can't find any flaws with the reasoning, and if he does betray us, we have four Gundams of our own to fight him off."

"It's settled, then," Natora sighed. "Commander Kurama, instruct your forces to give the Gundam its weapons back after our engineers are done studying them. You're all dismissed."

"Understood," Rashid said, leaving the room.

As the assembly filed out, Natora placed a hand on Shin's shoulder. "I'd like you to stay for a moment." When everyone had left, she let out a heavy sigh, and it suddenly looked as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you for your input. I don't know if I could have stopped them if you hadn't intervened."

"You're the captain, aren't you?" Shin asked, confused. "You could have just ordered them to not torture it."

"There's three problems with that. One, Wufei doesn't exactly fall under my command, since he's from a different Earth, and a civilian, at that. Two, the former Commander comes from the time that he was still a Commander."

"You're talking about Flit, right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the one," she clarified for him. "The final problem is that I didn't rise through the ranks like everyone else did. I was given a field promotion when I was just a lieutenant. Even then, I only got into the military because of my grandfather."

"Hey," Shin said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "don't put yourself down like that. I can tell that you are an excellent captain."

Surprised, Natora smiled. "You know, you remind me of another pilot I had under my command. He was always looking out for me. You two would get along nicely together."

"He sounds like an excellent judge of character," Shin said. "But you didn't keep me here just to chat, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I'd like you to be on the command staff, what as it is," she said sheepishly.

"I don't think that I'm the best choice. I'm a soldier, not a pencil pusher," he said.

"That's why I'm asking you. You're in the thick of it, while I'm safely behind you," she added regretfully.

"I wouldn't say that you're safe behind me," he chuckled, "but I think I understand what you mean. I'll do it."

"Thank you," she said.

"Was there anything else, or was that all?" he asked, acting formally once more.

"No, that was all," she said, "you're dismissed."

Saluting, Shin turned and left, leaving Natora to gaze at the video of the Gundam being held captive.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked no one in particular.

Xxx

Kid, the head engineer of the _Freeden_ , sighed and wiped his forehead. The hangar was getting a little cramped with the number of suits they had now. If the number of mobile suits kept growing, they'd have to start getting the pilots to escort the ship in shifts soon. At least most of these pilots helped with maintenance. It saved a lot of work that way, leaving him to focus on other suits that needed attention. Looking at the mobile suits, however, was making him a little uneasy. He didn't think that the supplies they had would last very long with eight mobile suits.

Something caught his eye on the maintenance floor. Groaning, he made his way down. "Hey, old man! What are you doing?" he yelled as he stormed towards the man in the lab coat. He was tinkering with the Gundam X Divider.

"Old man?" the grey-haired scientist cackled. "Well, I suppose you're not wrong about that."

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Kid repeated emphatically.

"I thought I could help. I designed and built a Gundam myself, you know," he answered before turning back to the mobile suit.

"Well, I know for a fact that you're not familiar with this one," Kid tried again.

"It's a Gundam. I'm sure there are more than a few similarities to the ones from my world," the man cackled again.

"Fine. I'll let you work. We're short a few men anyways. Don't mess it up, alright? I put a lot of work into that!" he said.

"You built this one?" the scientist asked.

"No, but I did customize it into what you're looking at now," the mechanic boasted.

"Impressive. You remind me of a much younger version of myself," the scientist chuckled. "I noticed that the original schematics included a powerful beam weapon, but it was severely damaged. What did you do with that?"

"You want to put the satellite cannon back on? But that would mess everything up!" the mechanic shouted.

"Watch your tone, boy. I specialize in this sort of technology," the scientist barked, suddenly becoming more serious. "I can make it so that it won't affect what you've done."

"How?"

"Well, first, I would have given it its own power core, but your Satellite System seems to have that covered. We need to find a way to give it power without sacrificing mobility."

"How about a power cord cord?" Kid offered.

"No, too fragile. Unless the cord was contained within a folding piece of armor connected to a socket joint, allowing for free range of motion, as well as protection from the elements!" the scientist thought out loud.

"Well, none of it will matter since the Satellite Cannon's trashed," Kid said.

"Heh! I made one similar to that! Twice, in fact! From scratch! Out of spare parts for a colony! I think I can repair one with what you have!" he boasted.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out," the mechanic said halfheartedly, waving at the scrap pile they kept just in case.

"Excellent. I may have to borrow one of your-"

"Uh-uh. It's your project, so you do it by yourself, mister," Kid interrupted.

"Fine, I suppose I will," the man sighed before walking off.

"Hey, since you're going to be helping out and all, what's your name?" Kid asked before the scientist walked too far away.

The man stopped and turned his head, flashing a smile. "You can call me Doctor J."

~~~~6~~~~

The mysterious voices have all been revealed, though they are no longer in control. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z- wait, wrong franchise. Let me try that again. Ahem. Find out in the next chapter of Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Extreme!


	7. Important Update

Hey, everyone, alphazoid here. Sorry for not uploading in forever. Life's gotten in the way, you know? First a house fire, then another year in college, then expanding interests, you know how it is. Anyways, I'm afraid that this fanfic as you know it is dead. I will not be updating this story anymore.

Allow me to explain myself. I wasn't happy with the way I handled certain things. A few points felt forced, others weren't believable, and I seriously failed at research at one point. So, it wasn't the greatest. I have a personal set of standards that include the rule, "If I wouldn't want to read it, I wouldn't want my readers to read it." So, this is going to be swept under the rug.

However, I'm _**NOT**_ saying that this is dead. On the contrary, it will live on, but in a different fashion. I'm currently practicing art, and am seriously considering turning this story into a comic. Then, once that's over, I may come back here and write it down, so that the people who don't want to read the comic can read it here, thus spreading my evil will.

Needless to say, I will be starting over, and I'll try to fix what I did wrong. When I start working on it, I'll give another update with the link. Thank you all so much for your patience and support.

~alphazoid


End file.
